


The Envy of a Two Year Old

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Little Louds, aged down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Two year old Lynn Loud is not very happy to be sharing a room with her newborn baby brother, Lincoln. My first Loud House story. One shot/drabble.





	The Envy of a Two Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever The Loud House story

"But mommy, why does the stinky baby have to sleep in MY room?", Lynn whined, "Can't he go sleep with one of the other girls?"

She was barely two, her birthday was last week. She was talking about her little brother, Lincoln, who was two months old.

"No Lynn, they already share rooms", her mother explained, "And I think it's a great idea for you to share one too".

She pouted. Lynn didn't like this. At all. First she had to give up being the baby of the family, and now she had to give up having her own room too.

Her mother put the baby in his crib, and then she spoke again when she noticed her daughter's face. "Okay, Lynn you can pout all you want to, but it's not going to change anything. Your brother is taking his nap now, so you can go play with one of your sisters if you want". She exited the room.

Lynn looked at the sleeping baby in the crib. He had a small tuft of white hair on his head, and a few freckles on his round cheeks. Lynn thought he was cute, but only for a second.

She reached into the crib, and yanked the pacifier out of his mouth. The baby woke up, and started to cry. Not just a small cry either. A cry that could bust your ears.

"Lynn, what did you do to Lincoln?!", an older girl asked from the doorway. It was the oldest, Lori, who was six. She got the step stool, pulled it over to the crib, and picked Lincoln up. "Shh it's okay", she tried to calm him, but it wasn't working.

"He's a dumb baby, and I don't like him", Lynn told her sister.

Lori looked at her. "Now what makes you say that Lynn?", she said, "That's not a very nice thing to say about your brother".

"He doesn't do anything fun", Lynn said, "All he does is sleep and cry".

"Well, yeah, he's a baby. That's what they do", Lori said, and she smiled at her sister. She remembers when she acted like that towards Leni. Then Leni, with Luna, and so on. It was like this never ending cycle of sibling jealousy. "Go sit down on your bed".

Lynn obliged, and she sat cross legged on her bed. Before she could say anything, Lori placed the small infant in her arms. He stopped screaming, and now was just whimpering a little.

Lori took Lynn's arm and positioned it under Lincoln's head. "You've gotta hold his head".

Lynn looked down at the baby, who was now looking up at her. She put the pacifier back in his mouth, and he drifted back to sleep.

"See Lynn, he's not so bad", Lori spoke, "He likes you".

Lynn smiled at her sister, then looked back at the baby in her arms. "Yeah, I guess he's not dumb", she said softly, "He'd just better not wake me up too much though".

Lori laughed at that. It was always nice to see her siblings getting along. "Here, let me put him back in his bed", she said as she went to grab him from Lynn, but she stopped her.

"No, he's my baby now", Lynn said with a smile.


End file.
